


Will we ever have a happy ending?

by Nothinglastforever



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothinglastforever/pseuds/Nothinglastforever
Summary: What if Mac and Riley had a daughter? And what if they couldn't be there for her?
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be spoilers for S05e05: Jack+Kinematics+Safe cracker+MgKNO3+GTO and for S04 as well. I warned you.  
> My mother language is not English so I'm sorry if I made some mistakes.  
> Let me know what you think of the story.

Chapter 1

Mac tried to enter his house as quietly as he could but it was almost impossible, being as tired as he was. This last mission was rough, he would have died if it weren’t for Jack, who saved him. Still, he was battered, he had bruises all over his body and had a mild concussion. The soft thud which his go bag made connecting with the floor echoed in the darkness.

“Is that the appropriate time to come home?” – asked a soft voice which made his stomach do a backflip. Oh, how much he loved this woman.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up.” – he said.

“You didn’t. I was already awake because this little one decided to play a football match.” – she chuckled and put her hand on her growing belly. Mac immediately closed the distance between them and kissed her.

“I’m sorry for missing your appointment today Riles. Is everything okay? – he asked.

“Yeah, we’re okay.” – she smiled. It was hard not to love him, especially at times when he was acting like this. – “And don’t be sorry you were busy trying not to die. I was keeping an eye on you, you know. Are you really okay? “

“I’m fine, thanks to Jack.”- he smiled.

“You know, he sent me a very cute picture of you sleeping on the jet.” – she teased and kissed him. – “Come on, you’re practically sleepwalking.”

He took a quick shower on the plane and after that let Jack bandage his probably fractured ribs. Since when he found out he’s going to be a father he was less resistant when it came to being checked by medical.

“I’m glad you’re more responsible, hoss” – said his overwatch. – “I gotta admit that you should be more careful on the missions. I’ll kick your ass if you hurt Riley by dying.”

“Jack you know how is our job. But don’t worry, I want to be there for my child.” – He started laughing which made his ribs protest.

“What’s so funny?” – asked Jack.

“Nothing. I just realized that soon you’re gonna be Grandpa Jack.”

“No no no no no, I’m gonna be Unlce Jack. I’m not old enough to be a grandfather.”

“Thanks for the ride, Grandpa.” – said Mac and gave Jack a fistbump. Then he walked up to his door, and went to the bedroom with his wife.

“I can hear the gears in your head. What are you thinking?” – Riley asked. She was lying beside Mac, his arm draped across her shoulder.

“Just baby names. You didn’t cheat, did you?”

“No, the doc asked me if I wanted to know if it’s a girl or a boy, but I told him no.” – she said. - “But I have an idea, Ellen for a girl, and Wyatt for a boy. What do you think?”

“I don’t want my daughter to be named after my mother. After all she was the one, who made File 47. What about Gemma?”

“I like it. But, I’d like to honor your mom. Gemma Ellen?”

“Gemma Ellen MacGyver. Sounds good.“ – he smiled. – „So, Wyatt? Maybe Wyatt Jack?“

„Jack’s gonna be thrilled“ – she laughed. His only response was a soft snore she found adorable. Because it didn’t matter how old Mac was, when he was sleeping he still looked like a little kid. She brushed his hair out of his forehead, then closed her eyes to sleep.

***

He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. After what they went through while fighting Codex, losing his dad and Gwen, breaking up with Desi he was sure that happiness was not written in his fate. It was Riley, who was able to get him through the days and especially the nights when he often woke up screaming. They didn’t know when had they started walking hand in hand, Mac holding onto her like life support. About a month later they defeated Codex Matty called them to the war room.

“I got a call today from the unit which was sent to hunt Kovacs.” – she began. Mac felt like the ground shift beneath him and he was sure Riley felt the same. – “The mission was successful. Kovac’s dead. But Jack sacrificed himself to free the hostages.”

That was the moment when Mac’s legs were no longer able to hold him, he collapsed onto the couch. He felt Riley’s hand squeezing his shoulder. She was crying openly but still managed to keep him there. She was his anchor.

A few days later the funeral was held. They didn’t have a body to bury and his brain kept telling him that it’s not true. Some part of him refused to believe that Jack died. Mac felt responsible, only if he had been there he could have save jack. He should have been there with him, so Jack wouldn’t have to die at all, or die alone. But Mac knew that Jack would have make sure Mac was safe. And he did. He was Mac’s overwatch after all. –then they finally closed Jack’s last case, bringing him justice. When they were driving in Jack’s (now Riley’s) GTO he finally felt brave enough to ask her the question which kept bugging him.

“I know it’s not the right time, but after everything you have done for me, keeping me sane during the last months it finally feels right to ask something.” – she looked at him, eyes still shining with tears. – “Riles, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” – she said, and chuckled when Mac pulled out a ring made of a paperclip. – “You know, I think Jack is cheering know, wherever he is.”

“Yeah, I think the same. I think he was always trying to get us together. And he did.”

They agreed to hold the wedding a few days before Christmas, and go to Yellowknife on the honeymoon. They were happy, but it all felt somehow wrong without their special friend. Everyone at Phoenix was happy for them, even Desi, who appeared to have a crush on Taylor who seemed to return her feelings. Two days before the ceremony they were having a Die Hard marathon which happened to be a weekly activity since Jack’s death. They were so focused on the TV they didn’t hear their door opening.

“Yippee-ki-yay” – they heard behind them. They couldn’t believe their eyes, Jack was standing in their living room, alive. Riley punched him, shouting at him.

“How could you do this to us?!” – she kept hitting him.

“I’m sorry baby girl, but I had to fake my death to bring Kovac down. That was the only way I could involve you in the case.

“But why did it took so long to get back? You could have come back the second you heard we arrested Kovac. It was two months ago!”

“Riles stop hitting him, so maybe he could tell us everything we need to hear.” – said Mac He was furious but somehow as Riley stepped away he throw his arms around his friend’s shoulders burying his face in his neck, tears he hold back for so long streaming down his face.

After hours of talking and crying Jack asked the couple:

“I honestly thought you will never realize that you are meant for each other.”- they laughed.

“Well, we were busy saving the world. But I want to ask something.” – Riley turned to Jack. – ‘Will you walk me down the aisle?”

“There’s nothing I’d want more, baby girl.” – he said.

***

Next day the team got a day off, so Riley and Mac decided to put together the crib. Of course Mac could have easily did it on his own, but it was nice to do it with his wife.

They invited Jack for dinner to tell him the names they agreed on. He remembered the day when she told him she was pregnant. They were both shocked because with their crazy life they never thought about having children. It was scary, the thought that there no longer will be just the two of them, but Mac vowed to be there for this child and protect her or him from everything.

“You still can’t cook man?”

“I thought you like pizza.” – said Mac. – “And you aren’t a chef either.”

“We didn’t invite you to talk about my husband’s cooking skills. I let you do it for half an hour, I think it’s enough.” – Riley stepped onto the deck, two beers in her hands.

“You aren’t getting divorced, are you? Because if you do, I have to handcuff you together.

“No, we’re not.” –laughed Mac. – “We decided what will be the baby’s name.”

“Finally. We didn’t want to do what your mom did Carl’s Jr.”

“I tell the girl’s name, you tell the boy’s, okay?” – asked Riley. – “So, if it’s a girl her name’s gonna be Gemma Ellen.”

“That’s great.”

“And if it’s a boy, we’ll name him Wyatt Jack.” – said Mac. Jack was speechless:

“You guys…”

“We wanted to honor our best helicopter parent. The one who always took care of us. And if something happens to us, we’d like you to take care of our kid. There’s no one in this world we would trust more.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you guys. These are not tears, a Dalton never cries. Thank you, it means a lot.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline in the first chapter is crappy,and I have made a mistake (with Riley announcing her pregnancy) and later corrected it because I need the baby to be born at a certain date. Sorry, this is my first fic. I hope you'll still enjoy it.

“I can’t believe you really fainted.” – laughed Riley sitting in her hospital bed. Their daughter was born a few hours earlier, now sleeping in her arms. – “You’re a scientist after all.”

He laughed too, a little embarrassed. He remembered how tightly Riley squeezed his hand, and how he fainted at the mere thought of blood. The next thing he saw was Jack’s smiling face, telling him he had a daughter, a little earlier but she was perfectly healthy. He was led to Riley’s room by Jack and a pink blanket was put in his arms.

“Happy birthday Mac.” – said Riley.

“What?” – he asked.

“Now who’s the old man?” – Jack patted his shoulder. – “I can’t believe you have forgotten your birthday. Well, now it’s both of your birthday.”

Mac couldn’t look at anything but his daughter.

“She’s perfect.” – he said totally mesmerized.

“He has your eyes. I’m glad, now I have two pairs of the brightest stars.” – Riley said, obviously a little high on pain meds.

“Most babies are born with blue eyes.” – said Mac.

“Said the scientist.” – laughed Riley. – “But there’s no denying she’s your daughter, she already has that frown you do, when you’re thinking real hard.”

“You deserve the world. And the world deserves you.” – said Mac, remembering his mother and aunt. His eyes were shiny with tears, both happy and sad. Jack felt the need to lighten the mood.

“Now let me hold my niece.”

“Granddaughter.” – said Mac and Riley simultaneously and Mac put Gemma into Jack’s arms. He immediately started singing his off key version of _Nothing else matters_ and it made Riley protest. - ”Jack please don’t ruin her hearing.”

“Don’t listen to them Gems they never appreciated my talent. Should I sing King Tut to you?”

“NO!” – came the answer from the couple.

Mac sat on the bed next to Riley and took her hand into his.

“You know, if we let Jack babysit too much her first word is going to be Yippee-ki-yay.”

“You bet it’s gonna be” – said their proud helicopter parent.

“No her first word’s gonna be some geek thing or paperclip.” – said Riley, making them laugh.

***

Working as a spy has never been easy and adding a baby into the equation made everything seemingly impossible. After taking a few weeks off Mac went to missions with Jack, Desi and Russ, sometimes taking Bozer with them, while Riley tried to find the balance between being a mother and helping her loved ones saving the world. She was the best hacker and she didn’t trust anyone but herself to keep watching over her family. Even if she was stuck in the war room with Gemma. They couldn’t believe that she was six months old already. Time really flew by.

They didn’t know that their happiness was destined to be for a short life. They were completely unaware of that shadow lurking in the background, demanding revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

12 years later

It was an average 74°F in Anchorage, a beautiful day in June. The school year just ended, and a blond girl was walking home. On the last day of school she went home to wait for her uncle to come home from work went to eat pizza every year. She landed on top of her classes as usual and it required celebration. Well, her uncle said that. School was easy to her, she loved studying and reading, her favorite subjects were Chemistry and Physics. She often stayed in the lab after school to do some experiments. She also loved taking apart stuff like her uncle’s DVD player and putting it together again, she even fixed their water heater when it stopped working in January. But her favorite activity was making little sculptures from paperclips. It always helped her to keep her hands busy and to clear her mind. Sometimes she caught her uncle’s sad smile when he looked at her little works. She couldn’t blame him, after all she reminded him her father. He was the one who had played with paperclips basically 24/7. She knew uncle Jack missed her parents, her father was his best friend and her mother was like a daughter to him.

As Gemma approached their house she immediately knew something was wrong. Spidey senses, as Jack always told her. Their front door wasn’t locked but they always made sore to lock the house when they left it. It was one of the many rules she was taught from the day she was one year old. That was the time her parents died, before she was old enough to remember them. She was told that they died when their house caught on fire.

“You started crying and woke your dad. He smelled the smoke and tried to wake your mom but she was unconscious. So he grabbed you and took you outside then went back for your mom. But they never came out. Something blew up, not long after he went inside.” – uncle Jack explained to when she was mature enough to understand the story.

“What were they like? Why don’t we have pictures of them?’ – she asked.

“Your father was old-fashioned, he didn’t believe in digital photos. Everything burned with your house.”

But that wasn’t true. She found two photos of her parents when her old plush dinosaur’s stomach had ripped. One of them was from their wedding, they were young and so in love. The other portrayed the three of them, she was a few months old, in her mother’s arms. They looked happy, unaware of their cruel fate. Gemma realized that she looked exactly like her father, the same blond hair and blue eyes, but had her mother’s facial features. Her mother had black hair and hazel eyes. She never knew how that toy had survived the fire. She also had another thing from her past, a necklace with a medal. It was a phoenix, but one of it’s wings was missing.

Stepping through the door Gemma saw that their house was a mess.

Gemma new what she had to do. Get the burner phone (they always made sure it’s battery was working). Call the phone number he made her knew by heart. Wait for the other pick up. Tell the code.

“7652 Longhorn” – she said. She never expected a woman’s voice answering on the other end of the line.

“I’ve always hoped I won’t get this call. I’m sending exfil to your location.”

“How do I know I can trust them? Or you?” – Gemma asked, 12 years of training kicking in.

“Jack made sure we’ll have something to identify ourselves.” – then she hung up. Gemma wasn’t totally convinced. Her uncle had a troubled past, she knew that, he was a soldier, now working as a security guard in a bank. But something about their life never made sense. They were always on the edge, constantly looking over their shoulders. As soon as she could walk Jack taught her basic fighting so she could defend herself. She was also taught survival techniques, how to memorize things like long numbers, codes. When she was younger it was natural to her, but know she was sure Jack wanted her to be prepared for a situation like this. The question is: why?

While she was waiting she looked around the house. Nothing was missing, except Jack, of course. She packed a bag, some clothes and Ozzy the dino. Yeah, Jack came up with the name. All she had left to do was waiting. And that meant thinking too. Too much thinking. She tried to occupy her hands with the box of paperclip Jack gave her the other day but her mind was somewhere else. Deep down she always knew they were running from something. And it seemed that this thing has caught up on them.

After hours, when the sun started to settle she heard a car stopping on their driveway and saw a woman and a man getting out of it. She also noticed that the woman had a gun on her leg, and the man probably had one too. It was the bearded man who talked first.

“You must be Gemma, I’m Russ Taylor, and this is Desiree Nguyen.”

“How do I know I can trust you? For all I know you could have been sent by who has my uncle.” – Gemma said.

“Our boss said to show this to you” – said the woman, Desiree, Gemma reminded herself. In her hand was the missing wing of her phoenix medal. - “Jack Dalton was a member of our team, along with your parents.”

“Team? What team? Dad was a teacher.” – said Gemma.

“I think it would be safer to discuss it on the plane.” – said Russ.

“Well, that means I should go with you, shouldn’t I?” – she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it.

“We have a 5 hour flight ahead of us. Do you want something to eat?” – Desi asked her kindly.

“Thanks, but no. The only thing I need is my uncle. And answers.” – said Gemma, her eyes on fire. – “What did you mean about my dad being your teammate? Who are you, the CIA?”

“We aren’t, but we can’t say more. Everything is classified. But our boss will…” –Desi was interrupted by Taylor.

“I think you mean your boss. Should I remind you that I own the Phoenix?”

“Phoenix?” – asked Gemma, clutching her medal in her hand. – “I see my father wasn’t a teacher. This is where he worked, right? What did he do? And what does it have to do with Jack’s disappearance? Seriously, who are you guys? Some secret government agency?”

Desi and Taylor shared a glance. The kid had too many questions and it seemed like she had already figure out the answers. After all, she was his father’s daughter. And her mother’s too.

“They died because of their job, didn’t they?” – it was her last question but didn’t receive an answer. For the rest of the flight she just sat there, thinking. And fidgeting with paperclips. She already had a pile of question marks and broken hearts.

***

It was around midnight when they finally landed in LA but everyone in the building (Phoenix Foundation, she reminded herself) everyone seemed to be fully awake. Gemma was escorted to a room with glass walls by Desi and Taylor where she met a short, really short woman.

“You must be Gemma. I’m Matilda Webber, director of Phoenix Foundation and I swear we will do everything in our power to find your uncle.” – she said.

“You were the one who answered my phone call.” – Gemma said. – “What the hell is this about? Who the hell took Jack? Why? Is it the same who killed my parents? Don’t look at me like you’re fitting me for a straitjacket.” – Gemma said which made the agents look at each other. Matty was the one who tried to calm her down.

“I have my best agents to investigate Jack’s case and we have a suspect. But I can’t tell you anything in order to protect you.”

Gemma let out a frustrated sigh and sat onto one of the fotels in the room. She was so tired of people not telling her anything. Clearly Jack wanted to protect her but she couldn’t stop thinking if he had told her what they were hiding from maybe she could have helped him. That was the time when she noticed the bowl of paperclips on the table and the absence of paper. Why would they have paperclips, if everything was digital? She couldn’t resist the urge to grab a few of them to clear her mind. It was pointless. Her hands moved automatically while her brain was on full speed. Despite being awake for almost 24 hours Gemma didn’t felt sleepy at all.

She relived every memory she had with Jack in it. He was the one who raised her and taught her how to survive. But she couldn’t imagine how she could live without him.

A door opened and the background conversation died immediately.

“I thought I gave you the day off Blondie.” – said Matty. Her voice was raised, clearly angry for something.

“I know but I couldn’t sleep so I figured I’d do some work in the lab and noticed the war room’s windows. I thought you might need a hand for the op.” – his voice made Gemma look up from her work and gasped. The man was tall and looked like he really could use some meal. He had blond hair and dark circles under his eyes. Or her eyes. She couldn’t believe her eyes. How many secrets lingered there?

Because the man in the door, though definitely older, was the man from the photos. Her father. But he died over a decade ago.


	5. Chapter 5

He didn’t seem to recognize her. How could he, the last time Mac saw his daughter she was a baby.

12 years earlier

“I can’t believe Gems will be one in a week.” – Riley said sitting down on the floor next to Mac and Gemma. They were playing with legos. – “Are you sure we should let her play with these?”

“These are the bigger kind of legos, made for babies. It’s usually me who is the overprotective parent.” – Mac laughed. He really loved being a father. He also understood what Pena meant by being a father is more scary then diffusing bombs. That constant worry never goes away. You want to protect them, but you can1t protect them from everything.

Their little girl saw a piece of lego far enough so she couldn’t reach it from where she was currently sitting. She frowned then without hesitation stood up and took her first steps. She must have changed her mind because instead walking for the toy she went to her father. When she reached him Mac took her and held her above his head.

“Oh my god Riles, she’s walking” – he said.

“I’m so happy you were here to see it.” – Riley said with joyous tears in her eyes.

“Yeah, me too. Actually, I’ve been thinking about quitting.” – he said. – “I want to be there to watch her growing up. I don’t want to miss anything. But I also want her to grow up in a safer world. Does that make any sense?”

“It does. I want to protect her from everything.” – Riley smiled. Then she extended her arms towards her daughter. – “Now come to mommy honey.”

“I realized that we can’t protect her from everything. Like Jack’s awful taste in clothes. Or his singing.” – Mac said as the little girl walked to Riley.

“I heard that.” – Jack said as he walked through their door.

“Would you at least knock? And it’s your fault, that Gemma has more baby sized Metallica clothes than normal clothes and that her favorite lullaby is _Nothing else matters._ ” – said Riley pretending to be angry. But the truth is she couldn’t be angry at her goofy helicopter parent. Not after he came back from death.

“Admit it Mac, you love that song. I heard you singing it to Gems.”

“Yes, because we couldn’t put her to sleep. And sadly it helped. But please don’t get her any Metallica based gift for her birthday. Or _Die Hard_. Or _Star Wars_.”

***

Mac was running out of time. The past was finally catching up on him. His mistakes. Well, his father’s mistakes. Who would have known that James’s decision about saving Mac’s life and sacrificing another soldier would cause so much mess? First Charlie, and now Riley and Gemma. Even though James died, Mason still didn’t give up. He wanted revenge. He wanted Mac to suffer. To lose everything.

Now he was holding Riley and Gemma as hostages, a gun pointed at Gemma’s head. he threatened Riley that if she moves an inch her daughter will die.

“Please don’t hurt her. Kill me but don’t hurt her.” – she begged.

“You know I can’t make this promise. But I won’t do anything until MacGyver comes here.”

Her heart was breaking. It was the first time since she has met him when she prayed for him to don’t come here. If Mason would keep his word that way Gemma and she could stay alive. But if she has to die she wanted to see her husband once more. To tell him that it’s not his fault. It was never his fault. Meeting Mac was the best thing that happened to her. From that moment when he picked her handcuffs in the prison in her heart she knew he was the one. The one who was able to thrill her by kissing her forehead. Who always stood by her. Who was ready to throw his life away to save theirs.

“MacGyver, so nice of you joining us.” – said Mason when the empty warehouse echoed his footsteps.

“I’m unarmed.” – Mac said. – “Please let them go.”

“You know I can’t do that.” – Mason laughed.

“They didn’t do anything. Your son’s death is my fault.” – Mac was close to tears. – “They are innocent. Just let them go and kill me instead.”

“Mac no.” – cried Riley.

“I want you to know, MacGyver, what is it like to lose your child. To know that excruciating pain like your heart was ripped out of your chest.”

“She’s just a baby. Your son had the chance to grow up.“

“Fair enough. Then I have to kill you instead.” – he moved the gun towards Mac. He fired and Mac was ready for the pain but it never came. Instead of that a soft body crashed into him.

“Nononono Riles…what have you done?”- Mac quickly put pressure on the wound. She was losing blood fast.

“Mac…promise me…that you’ll keep Gems safe.” – she said.

“Shhh don’t talk, save your energy. You’re gonna be okay.”

“Promise Mac”

“I’ll do everything to save Gems I promise. But you’ll be okay.”

“I …love you…Mac.” – she said, her eyes closing.

“Riles…no, pen your eyes…please Riles.” – he couldn’t stop the tears.

“Congratulations MacGyver you just got your wife killed.” – Mason wasn’t done tormenting him. – “Now listen carefully. If you don’t want to get your daughter killed too, you have to give her up. You have 24 hours, or she1s gonna end like her mother. Don’t try to run away with her. You can’t hide from me.”

Then Mason was gone, leaving the grieving Mac who was still holding her wife’s body and their daughter who was too young to understand anything except the sadness around her.

***

“You know I have no choice.” – Mac said. Jack has never heard his voice so broken before. He was holding Gemma and was ready to say goodbye to her. – “There’s no one in the world I would trust more to keep her safe. You’re the only one. Do it for Riles.”

“It was my fault…” – Jack began but Mac interrupted him.

“It wasn’t.”- Mac turned to his daughter. – “I’m sorry I couldn’t save your mommy Gems. But she’s watching over you from the stars. Be good for Jack, okay? I love you more than anything.”

He kissed her head and handed her over to Jack.

“Tell her that I have died with Riles. Then she won’t feel like being abandoned.”

“Mac I still don’t think…”

“Dada” –came the soft voice from Gemma. It was her first word and it broke Mac’s heart and filled him with joy at the same time.

“Daddy loves you little angel. But you have to go with Jack.” – Mac said and handed Ozzy to her. – “You deserve the world. And the world deserves you.”

After losing Riley he watched jack taking away his little girl. It felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. When she was born he vowed to keep her safe. He would have died for her. Well it wasn’t so different, he felt like he was dead inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it takes me forever to write this chapter. I'm also writing the following chapters at the same time. Here's a little of chapter 6. I'll post more of it as soon as it is finished. Hope you'll enjoy it ;)

_Present_

“What’s going on? Matty?” – Mac asked. He was confused. Before he could have looked round in the war room he was rushed out but he has still caught a glimpse at a blond girl who somehow seemed familiar.

“Mac, it’s just a kidnapping case. Go home and sleep.” – Matty said.

“I know something’s off Matty. You’re hiding something and…”

“Stay out of this Mac. That’s an order.” - and with that she went back to the war room locking him out. Mac couldn’t decide if he wanted to find out what was going on or not. Because sometimes being ignorant was a blessing. Because he wanted that lingering feeling to be false. Because if it was true he wasn’t sure how they all could go back to their life.

Losing Riley hit hard. She was the love of her life. Then he lost Gemma too though she was safe with Jack. Jack was the only one Mac trusted to take care of his Daughter. When they were investigating Kovac’s case in Croatia Vitez said they called Jack ‘cuvar stada’. Protector. And he truly is a protector. Mac was always sure Jack would sacrifice himself for his family. He did in some ways. Giving up his life in LA, going into hiding with a child. He was his best friend, brother, annoying helicopter-parent and the best soldier he has ever met. And he had a feeling that Jack was in trouble which meant the girl in the room was his little girl. And he swore he would protect her no matter what.

***

Matty knew Mac was suspicious which never has been a good thing. It was just a matter of time he would put two and two together and fly off to save his best friend from Mason, getting himself killed. She also had to make sure Gemma was safe in case Mason decides to break into the Phoenix.

“I think it would be safer for you in one of our secure rooms.”

She was locked inside a room without windows. She felt caged with the concrete walls and the magnetic door. There was a narrow bed but otherwise the room was empty. Well, almost. There was an outlet next to the door.

“It worth a try” - Gemma said. As a kid she was taught to never stick anything metal in an outlet. But Jack didn’t say anything about pulling out the outlet and sticking something metal into the empty space behind it.

“Yeah.” – she said when she found the electrical wiring. Flat-ribbon cable is a convenient way to bundle a bunch of wires that are going to the same component. Like a security keypad that unlocks a magnetically sealed door. A five-digit code has 100,000 possible combinations. Luckily Gemma has always been good at guessing.

“I won’t be sitting here when Jack needs me.” – she said when the door opened. The hallway was empty and she started her way out of this place. Of course the first person she managed to run into was her father.

“You broke the door.” – it was all he said. He still hasn’t known who she was but he had a suspicion. Though he tried to suppress the feeling. It couldn’t be. His daughter was safe and far away from here. This girl just reminded him of Gemma hence the blonde hair and blue eyes. Yes, she broke out of a high security room but anyone who paid attention in Physics could do that, right? But all of his instincts were shouting at him that the girl in front of her was his daughter.

“Obviously.” – she shrugged. – “I won’t apologize for that though… Now if you’d excuse me I need to save Jack.”

She tried to rush past him but he closed her way.

“I can’t make you stay, can I?” – he asked but her only answer was an eye-roll. – “Okay, but stay with me and do as I say.”

“Sure.”

“I’m not kidding. If I say hide, you hide. If I say run and leave us, you run. Understood?”

“Fine.” – she said with no intention of obeying though. He was her father but it didn’t put him in the position to give her orders. – “Can we go now? Or are we going to wait till we can only get Jack back in a coffin?”

***

Gemma had to admit it had advantages that she has met with his father. Almost every security system in the Phoenix was designed by him so he knew how to avoid them. She was almost impressed. If she would have let herself.

She wanted to concentrate on finding Jack but a part of her didn’t let her to drown out those confounded thoughts about her father. Now she knew that her whole life was a lie. Gemma couldn’t believe her parents abandoned her. It didn’t fit in the stories Jack told her about them. And if her father was alive did it mean so was her mother?

“Do you have any idea who took Jack?” – Mac broke the silence. They were in his car driving through the city. – “Was there anything unusual in his behavior lately? Have you noticed something?”

“No.” – Gemma shrugged. She stared out of the windshield completely silent. That behavior, the monosyllabic answers even under the given circumstances were odd for a girl raised by Jack. So it meant only one thing: Gemma found out about who he really was.

“You know who I am, don’t you?” – Mac asked.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry. For everything. For pulling you into this mess. For leaving you.”

“Can we focus on getting Jack back? I’m not in the mood for small talks.”

“Okay.” – Mac let out a sigh. He would have given anything to meet his daughter but he never imagined it would go like this. secretly he has spent all those years searching for Mason but he covered his tracks completely. He was sure Riley would have found him in no time. – “If he didn’t get into trouble, then I think I know who took him. And where we can find them. When we get there you have to stay in the car.”

“No.”

“It’s gonna be dangerous. I can’t do my thing if I’m worried about losing you every minute.”

“You have already lost me.” – her cold eyes felt like looking into a mirror back when he has met with James.- “And Jack has taught me how to fight since I could walk. Martial arts, combat training. Shooting.”

“I can’t risk your life…”

“I’m going. That’s final.” – she said in a hard tone.

***

It was the same warehouse where Riley died in his arms saving him. Mason really knew how to torment him. Mac could still see her blood pooling around them the coppery smell filling the air. He shivered by the vivid memories. He could remember clearly of that fateful day’s events. Since that day he hasn’t felt happy, not a bit. He has lost everything there, his wife, his daughter, his purpose of life. He didn’t leave his house for weeks after Riley’s funeral and it was after months Russ cleared him to return to the field. Everybody was worried about him as after what he’s been through could lead anyone to their breaking point. Russ was concerned about his mental stability just like when they were fighting Codex. He became reckless on the missions always counting on luck more than before.

“What’s this place?”

“The place I have never wanted to see again. But if my spidey senses are right we’ll find Jack here.”

“Shiny new locks on an abandoned building?” she pointed out. “Something’s definitely up there. It’s bad we don’t have x-ray vision.”

“If I find the right tools I think I can build a rudimentary heat camera or something.” Mac said but Gemma cut him off.

“I think there’s an easier way. I need your cell phone.” she said and Mac couldn’t help but smile when he gave her his phone. She began typing and a minute later she showed him the screen.

“You hacked the CCTV cameras from a phone?” he was impressed. She just shrugged.

“It’s not that hard. Looks like there are two men upstairs. The footage isn’t clean enough but I think we can assume they are Jack and whoever took him. Who’s this guy anyway?”

“His name is Elliot Mason. He had a personal vendetta against my father and decided to take revenge on me.” he didn’t want to tell her the whole story now when they both needed to stay focused. “We need to figure out how to get in.”

Mac spotted the dumpsters and after a little searching he found what he needed.

“The fire inside the jars uses up oxygen and creates the negative pressure, also known as a suction. And this chemical foam will act as an adhesive, so that when we break the glass…”  
„Quiet as a mouse.“ she finished the sentence. They smiled at each other. For a minute it seemed they would make a great team but it passed and Gemma sunk back into angry sulking teenager mode.

***

“Jack” cried Gemma and ran to him. She was in his arms a second later, her head tucked into his neck. The scene before him shattered Mac’s heart. It should be him hugging his daughter. But he threw away the right to call himself a father. Just like his own father. If he were superstitious he’d call it the ‘MacGyver Curse’.

“I’m okay honey. We’re okay.”

***

_MacGyver,_

_If you’re reading this it means that my plan worked. You managed to free Jack and I was killed. It doesn’t matter, I didn’t have much time anyway. I have cancer. The doc said I only have a few months. I’ve always wanted a quick death, withering away in a bed is not my thing._

_When I killed your wife I thought I felt better. I made you to give up your daughter. But know with the diagnosis, I think a lot of my son. And I think maybe he wouldn’t want this. I want to see my son after I have died, so I’ll try to correct my past mistakes._

_Finding Dalton and kidnapping him was harder than I thought. He surely has put up a fight. I was sure your daughter will turn to your old colleagues for help. Have you ever asked why have I done such a poor job to cover my traces? Because I wanted you to find me. I wanted you to find Dalton. I knew that after my death you can finally be together with your daughter. Call me sentimental but I wanted to make my son be proud of me. Even if he’s been dead for a long time._

_I don’t think it will be easy to earn her trust but you’ve never gave up on anything._

_Have a good life, MacGyver._

_Elliot Mason_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Before reading check out the previous chapter, I have made some edits on that one. Hope you'll enjoy it ;)

Jack walked into the Phoenix war room after his medical check-up. His ribs were healing but the doc didn’t clear him to return to the field so it was Mac, Desi and Russ on the mission.

“Hey Matty. How’s the mission?”

“It went smooth, they are coming home. It’s good to see you back here Jack.”

“It’s good to be back.” Jack said smiling. He always missed the thrill of the ops with his best friend. He decided to ask the question that kept bothering him. “How was he?”

“It was like he has lost any kind of self-preservation he had. And we both know it wasn’t much.”- Matty said. – “Almost every mission landed him in medical. Broken bones, fractures, concussions, burns. There were some close calls. Two years ago he was caught in an explosion and got a shrapnel in his back. It was so close to his spine we didn’t know if he could walk again. Let alone being able to be an agent.”

“But he did it.”

“Yes, after nearly a year of PT. But his eyes were dead. They have lost that spark. And it had nothing to do with his injuries.”

***

_Tell me why are we so blind to see_

_That the ones we hurt are you and me?_

A month ago her life was normal. Now everything was upside down. Jack decided that after Mason’s death they could move back to LA. She didn’t like the city. It was too big, too loud and too hot. And on top of that Jack found a new flat and was moving out in a few days. Without her.

“You two need to sort things out.” – he said.

It was his last night in Mac’s house and they decided to have a dinner together. Well they ate together almost every day when Mac wasn’t on a mission. Jack was cleared by medical to go back to work this day.

Mac was still not his best self but everyone noticed that he smiled more and his eyes were brighter. This night though he was more nervous than at his first day in the sandbox. Gemma still didn’t talk to him much and if she did it was usually a harsh comment on his house…his taste in music…TV shows he watched…his clothes etc. He was trying. He made breakfast for her every morning. He made pancakes she wanted waffles. He made waffles the next day she said she liked toast better. Most days she just ate cereal and Mac took the meals to his collauges.

“Now I understand how my father felt when I refused to speak to him.”- he said to Jack while they were setting the table on the deck. Gemma stayed in her room, loud heavy metal coming through the closed door. – “Maybe you should take her back to Alaska. She felt happy there.”

After a pause he added:

“It’s my fault she hates me.”

“I’m gonna stop you right there. You didn’t do anything wrong. You just protected her. I would have done the same thing.”

“Yes, but it was me who broke her heart… Would you tell her that dinner’s ready?”

Jack went to Gemma’s room. He didn’t bother to knock just opened the door. She wouldn’t have heard it anyway. She was lying on the bed playing with a Rubik’s cube. He just took her phone and turned off the music.

“Dinner’s ready.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Come on, it’s spaghetti. You love my spaghetti”

“Cause it’s one of the three meals you can cook.” She got up from the bed with a groan. She really wasn’t looking forward to live with his father without Jack.

The dinner went good, Jack and Mac did most of the talking remembering memories, sharing old military stories. The two men were laughing at an old joke about Mac’s name when things went downhill.

“Your name is Angus?” – Gemma snorted. – “Looks like even your parents hated you from the second you were born.”

“Enough Gemma!”- Jack raised his voice. It didn’t happen often. Well, she couldn’t recall even one time when Jack shouted at her. – “We are going to talk, miss. In the living room.”

“Jack it’s not…” – Mac started but Jack stopped him.

“It definitely is necessary.”

Jack pointed at the door and Gemma made her way from the deck into the house. Gemma knew that Jack was furious.

“What’s going on with you? I know everything is messed up but you can’t talk to anyone like this. Let alone your father.”

“Funny, he never was my father. Why can’t we just go back to our lives and forget everything?”

“Because we can’t forget this Gems. You can’t forget it. You are not the same as you were before and you need to deal with it. You have to forgive your father.”- Jack. – “I still don’t know why are you so angry at him when I was the one who lied to you.”

“At least you were there.” – cried Gemma eyes filling with tears.

“He had no choice. He was threatened by Mason that he would kill you.”

Gemma didn’t say anything. It was one of those moments when Jack could clearly see the resemblance between father and daughter, they bottled up their emotions.

“Your dad won’t be there forever Gems.” – said Jack, his voice softening. – “His job is dangerous and one day he might not come back alive. And on that day if you don’t forgive him you’re gonna regret how you’ve treated him.”

Neither Gemma or Mac couldn’t sleep that night. In Mac’s case it wasn’t new. He was used to it. But until a month ago, Gemma has slept just fine. Sure, she needed to listen a special song to fall asleep but with it sleeping was never a problem. Now she couldn’t get out her father’s face from her mind. How her harsh words have hurt him. How he looked like he was stabbed. Her words were knives stabbing into his heart. Something changed in her that night but it was still a long way to completely forgive him.


End file.
